Tom and Jerry Meet Harry Potter/Quotes
Main Characters Harry Potter *Voldemort killed my parents. *He's back, Lord Voldemort's back... *Hold it. Just where do you three think you are going? pins Tin, Pan and Alley's tails on the ground with his foot to stop them from leaving shortly after Lord Voldemort has been vanquished for good *Thomas...Jerry...thank you. You are the best cat and mouse ever... *Shut up, Malfoy! *Thomas... *Accio Firebolt! *Accio! *Expelliarmus! *Expecto Patronum! *Let's go, Thomas, Jerry; we are leaving Number 4 Privet Drive right now! {Tom and Jerry suddenly stop laughing after Aunt Marge disappears out of sight and they look up to see Harry with his trunk full of school supplies, and Hedwig's cage} *Oh, there you are, Jerry. *Thomas, listen to me, both you and Jerry. I am going to fight Lord Voldemort alone, and if anything happens to me in battle, I want you to take good care of Ron and Hermione, understand? *Why, Thomas...what is going on? What is it? Category:Crossovers Category:Quotes Category:Alvinluvr30's ideas Thomas "Tom" Cat *Uh-oh... *(chuckles) *EEEEYOOOWWWWWWW!! *(laughs nervously) *(laughing) *OWOWOWHOHOHOHOWWW! *AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Jerry Mouse *AAAAAAHHH!!!! *YAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *Yoo-Hoo... *(laughing) Ron Weasley Hermione Granger *Wingardium Leviosa! *Petrificus Totalus! Supporting Characters Tuffy Mouse *Stop it, Voldemort! You leave Harry Potter alone! Dobby the House-Elf *Please, Mister Thomas Cat! Do not be angry with Dobby! Reubus Hagrid Ginny Weasley *Oh, what a cute little mouse! *My, what a handsome looking grey kitty cat! *Stupefy! Moaning Myrtle *Don't be afraid, Thomas... Professor Albus Dumbledore *Thomas, Jerry...I need you to protect Harry Potter. Professor Severus Snape *Thomas...keep in mind that five points will be taken from Gryffindor...for sleeping during my potions lesson, you lazy cat! *Avada Kedavra! Professor Minerva McGonnagal *Thomas Cat, as young Potter's guardian, it is your responsibility to watch over him and keep him out of trouble. Barney Bear Spike Bulldog *It's those three pussycats who work for Lord Voldemort! Droopy Dog *Mr. Potter, you have visitors who wish to see you. Antagonists Lord Voldemort *Harry Potter...the boy who lived...come to die. *Crucio! *His pets cat and mouse, will join him soon enough... *Imperio! *Only I can live forever. *Avada Kedavra! Bellatrix LeStrange *A cat and a mouse, eh? *Avada Kedavra! Peter Pettigrew Barty Crouch Jr. Lucius Malfoy McWolf Dolores Jane Umbridge Tin, Pan and Alley *Tin: If ya don't hand Harry Potter over to our master, every man, woman and kid who try to shield him dies! *Pan: Yeah, every man, woman, and child! Definitely every man, every woman and every child! *Alley: And not to mention every dog, squirrel, bear, cat and mouse, too! *Tin: Look boys, it's the kid, Harry Potter! *Pan: Yeah, that's definitely the Potter kid, alright! *Alley: He's the kid our master Lord Voldemort tried to do away with years ago. *Alley: We'd better get outta here while we still can! *Pan: Yeah, we definitely better go! *Tin: Let's split before someone sees us! {The cats try to sneak away, but they are stopped when Harry pins their tails on the ground with his foot} Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Crossovers Category:Quotes Category:Alvinluvr30's ideas Category:Tom and Jerry Meet Harry Potter